


Who?

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Siblings, Spoilers, based on evie's notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: Drabble based on this snippet from Evie's Notebook Entry #1:If what Sir David told me as he died is true, Miss Thorne is either in possession of another Piece of Eden or knows where one is. Jacob and I have come to London to find it.It would be more truthful to say that _I_ have come to London with that aim in mind. I am supported by Mr. Henry Green, an Assassin from our Brothers in India.Jacob is more interested in a scheme to use London's gangs to take back the city from Templar control.I told him it was a plot worthy of Ezio Auditore himself. He looked at me blankly and said "Who?"
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Kudos: 8





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this entry in the notebook and thought it was so fucking funny, I had to write this lil drabble

“So. You’re really going through with this, are you?” Evie raises an eyebrow at her brother, who’s currently admiring his new kukri. He twirls it around his wrist experimentally, and Evie bites down on the urge to remind him that he could cut himself. Jacob’s done it before, multiple times, and each time he’s laughed it off with a shrug. 

They’re sitting in a pub, having a drink and still enjoying the excitement of  _ finally _ being in London after hearing all of Father’s stories about the great city. Jacob seems happier than usual, though she supposes the prospect of causing a little chaos always gets his spirits up. 

Still, she wishes he would focus more on finding the Piece of Eden.  _ That’s _ the way to beat the Templars, not starting a gang war.

“Why not, dear sister?” 

“It’s too risky,” she says, taking a sip of her drink. But even as she says it, she remembers back to one of their history lessons, when Father talked about the legendary Assassin Ezio Auditore. He managed to pull it off, so maybe the plan wasn’t totally ridiculous. 

“It’s  _ clever _ ,” Jacob insists, lifting his legs from where he’d propped them up on a nearby table to set his feet on the floor. “Starrick rules the city with an iron fist, using brute force to get what he needs and keep his Empire running. Only way to fight that is with some brute force of our own, Evie.” 

She sighs. As much as she hates to admit it, she’s starting to see the value in his plan. She’s not going to give up her search for the Piece, but… “We’ll need to be at least  _ mildly _ strategic here, Jacob.” 

He smirks. “Aren’t I always?”

“Not since we were children, Jacob.” 

They’re silent for a moment, each of them taking another swig of their drinks, when Evie chuckles, thinking about Ezio again. 

“You know,” she says. “As crazy as it is, it just might work, if we can pull it off. Seems like a plot worthy of Ezio Auditore himself.” 

Jacob blinks, his brow furrowing. “Worthy of who?”

Evie nearly spits out her drink.


End file.
